The Light Before We Land
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and their life after he proposed. SasuSaku Slight NaruHina


_**So its about time I started an actual story! My other two were just anthologies, with no real plots, just me rambling lol. BUT! This is a real living breathing story with a Beginning, Middle, and End! Im excited because now I can actually continue my ideas, rather than just writing one, than having a different one for the next chapter ect, ect. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! Im going to be putting A LOT of work into it! And what a good way to start off my 3**__**rd**__** (?) year at ff!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura, NaruxHIna**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-kun :D**_

_**Title:**_

_**Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and their life after he proposed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Its sooooo not mine. But if it were MADARA WOULDN'T HAVE STABBED MY SASUKE-KUN IN THE CHEST! *sobs***_

_**Notes: I would say this story is a about a couple of years after the war. I'm not gonna go into details about it anyways, soooo…you can just assume when he came back, how he came back, ect. ect. Also there're about 21 or so, that's enough time for Sasuke to admit his dying love for Sakura right? Annnnd its slightly AU because, I love Neji ! So im just gonna say he magically lived! \^_^/**_

_**This story will be about ummmm…. Maybe 10 chapters? Probably less…Unless everyone just LOVES this story and I get like, 1000 reviews! *smiles* **_

_**But ya! This first chapter is kinda short, but don't fear! The others shall be longer. **_

_**Overall…..LOVE YOU GUYS AND ENJOY! :D**_

She smiled. It was soft, caring,

_Loving._

He smiled back as she gripped his hand tightly. Aware of her quickly falling tears he pulled her in for a hug and sighed, "Sakura…"

Sakura sniffed and tried to speak, "I'm s-sorry S-sauke-kun it's just…I-it's just…" Her voice trailed off and she started to sob into his chest, shaking.

The Uchiha chuckled at her, _of course_ she would cry over something like this.

"Sakura," he started, "you shouldn't cry. All I did was propose to you."

She quickly stepped back, tears and sobs still choking her. "_All you did was propose to me!? Sasuke-kun, do you realize how important that is!? How many days, weeks, years I spent awake at night hoping this would happen!?" _ Her voice rose an octave with each word and by the last was it was almost a piercing scream.

Sasuke chuckled once again, "Yes Sakura I know but-"

"_NO buts!"_

Sakura's shaking form began to fall and he caught her rolling his eyes, "You're so dramatic sometimes."

And she was. Not only was she _dramatic_, she was

_Crazy._

Just not even a full 10 minutes ago she was screaming and jumping up and down before she tackled him into a hug that stole his breath, choking him to death. Declarations of 'I love you' came out more times than he could count and he smiled at that. And when she _finally_ stopped hugging (choking) him, he stood them up.

Which is how they got to this situation now…

Her a crying mess…

And him amused by it.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" he asked, slightly joking around.

Her eyes whipped to face his and she punched him in the arm. "_OF COURSE I AM YOU BATSARD!_" She screamed. "I'm just…really…really…" her voice fell faint as she tried to find the right words.

And Sasuke being the man of few words knew exactly what she meant. "I know," he mumbled into her hair, making her feel more relieved than she was a second ago.

Sakura clung to him tighter as she spoke, "It feels like…I could explode at any moment. I feel this warmness that's practically burning my insides, but at the same time, I've never felt so at ease in my life…" her tears were still flowing, but softer now and she smiled into his chest.

"I think the only thing that I can say right now is…"

.

.

.

"_I love you."_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story! And yes it actually will be a REAL STORY! With a real plot and everything! Im so proud of myself!**_

_**Anyways, im not gonna put a loooong explanation as to why ive been gone and blah blah blah. Or even a looong note at like the one at the beginning. All imma gonna say is…!**_

_**Keep calm and Love Itachi \^/_\^/**_

_**Reviews= My love!=My inspiration! Please review?**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


End file.
